Green Stallion
by TJ Rice
Summary: Ranma is chosen as the Champion for the Green Lanterns. This means he gets to battle all sorts of evil, starting with Slade. Ranma Teen Titans Green Lantern.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot after chapter two, I swear! Chapter one and two are Tougod's and he'd kill me if I didn't put this part in. This story was inspired by Ryan L. Spradling, who is an archive of useless and useful information, mainly useful, and the first two chapters are written by Tougod. I am now writin' this fic along side Tougod since he doesn't have the inspiration anymore. Ryan L. Spradling pushed and pushed until Tougod finally gave in to writing this story. It is a Ranma/Teen Titans/Green Lantern crossover/fusion.

* * *

**The Green Stallion **

The Guardians of Oa sighed in relief. They had just finished constructing the ultimate ring. It didn't need to be recharged and could even affect things that were yellow. The only problem was that they only had enough power to make one of these rings. They would need to meditate for a couple of years in order to regain their lost power. But one was enough for what they had in mind. They would give this ring to a warrior without equal. This person would become their troubleshooter. Wherever there was trouble that was beyond the capabilities of that sector's protector, this person would be called in to deal with it. So, the Guardians of Oa sat down and started their search for the perfect warrior.

* * *

Ranma was sitting on what was left of the Dojo's roof after the failed wedding. What on Earth made those people actually think that he was going to marry Akane? He could barely stand her anymore. The only reason he stuck around was out of honor, but as soon as he found a way around that issue, he was gone. He sighed as he went into a trance, meditating, the only way to keep his sanity nowadays. He never noticed that he was being watched until the voices made themselves apparent to the pig-tailed martial artist.

"Come on, let's move on. This child doesn't have what it takes to be a Green Lantern," a voice said from out of nowhere.

Ranma nearly fell of the roof in shock. He jumped to his feet, looking around to see who had said that but saw no one .

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ranma demanded.

"Oh, really? I certainly think he does, especially if he can hear us," said another voice.

"I concur, the boy has potential. We all saw what he did to that demi-god, Saffron," a different voice pointed out.

"Wait a sec. You've been watching me ever since Jusenkyo?" Ranma asked cautiously.

"Yes, we have," confirmed the second voice.

"Why me?" asked Ranma, confused as to why they would do that.

A forth voice joined the conversation. "We are looking for a warrior to be our troubleshooter. An ace in the hole, in your terms," it told Ranma in a higher pitched voice.

"Again, why me?" Ranma asked more perplexed.

A fifth voice spoke up. "Your battle with Saffron drew us from our search of another sector. The massive amounts of energy being put out from one small planet made us curious. We had to check to see if it was from a threat, but instead saw that it was you fighting for the life of a loved one," said a deep baritone voice.

"I don't love Akane!" Ranma growled out, his anger allowing his aura to slip from his control. It wasn't his normal blue aura of confidence, but a deep red aura of anger.

"You see," pointed out the first voice, "he cannot even control his temper. What use to us would he be? A Green Lantern must be in constant control of their mind and will."

Ranma growled at this jab at him, but smirked as he used the Soul of Ice technique to calm himself.

"Why don't you come down here and face me?" Ranma taunted.

"That would be difficult for him to do, considering that we are on a planet on a different side of the universe," said the second voice, humor in its voice.

"I would so enjoy watching Tal-Zeek get brought down a peg or two," commented a sixth and younger voice.

"Watch it, young one. You are a member of the group, so act like it!" Tal-Zeek growled in annoyance.

"Now who can't keep his temper," said Ranma with a smirk.

"He's got you there, Tal-Zeek," said one of the other voices.

"Humph, I still say that this boy isn't even worth our time," said Tal-Zeek.

"I don't know, that other Earthling has done quite well as a Green Lantern," pointed out an eighth voice.

"How many of you are there?" asked Ranma as he listened to them argue.

"There are only eight of us, child," clarified one of the voices.

"I ain't a child," Ranma told it fiercely not liking being talked down to like that.

"Very well," it consented.

The third voice spoke up again. "Warrior, would you be willing to leave your current life behind you and start anew as our champion and troubleshooter?"

"I dunno," Said Ranma surprised they'd ask someone like him with help for anything. "I've got a life here and everything. I dunno if I-" He was interrupted by a scream of 'I WILL NOT MARRY THAT SEX-CHANGING PERVERTED FREAK!'

It was then that he clamped down hard on the Soul of Ice and ice crystals appeared on the roof.

"What was that? It sounded like a Glorkian mating call." said the deep voice.

"That was my fiancée," Ranma said coldly. "She and I were engaged before we were born by our idiot fathers. Guess I should explain the whole thing. By the way, names Ranma Soatome" So saying he sat down and told them everything from when he arrived to all the lockings to Herb and finally ending with Saffron.

"Well, perhaps he could do this," said Tal-Zeek sheepishly.

"Changing your mind so quickly, Tal-Zeek?" teased the fourth voice.

"Shut up, Grunton. If anyone could go through what this boy here has gone through and still remained sane, it would be a miracle. Just the fact that this boy has done it gives him my vote," Tal-Zeek told them.

"I'll do it," Ranma said simply, his mind made up.

"Are you sure Ranma?" asked the feminine voice. "It will be hard-" He cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"I need to get out of here. The sooner the better. Besides," he chuckled. "it's a martial artists duty to protect the weak, right?" he said with a smile.

The eighth voice spoke up again. "Ranma, do you swear to uphold the standards of the Green Lantern Corps and not dishonor your fellow Green Lanterns? Are you willing to leave your former life behind you and forge a new one as our Champion? Do you so swear?"

"I swear," said Ranma seriously.

A flash of green appeared before Ranma, and when it cleared, a green ring with the pattern of a lantern floated before Ranma. Ranma took it without any hesitation and put it on.

"Um, I don't feel any different," he told them feeling kind of stupid.

"You have to say the Green Lantern's Oath first," chuckled the fifth voice.

"Oh, ok. What is it?" Ranma asked, but just after he did, the information popped into his head.

"In Brightest day, in Darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight; let those who worship, evil's might, BEWARE MY POWER, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" Ranma shouted the last part and a green flare of light came from the ring. When the light died down, Ranma looked down at his new outfit. He was wearing green boots and bracers. In the center of the chest was the Green Lantern symbol and the collarbone area was green but everywhere else was black. Another thing Ranma noticed was it looked like-

"Spandex?" he groaned.

"No, but very similar. This material is comparable to your planet's Kevlar. It is extremely durable and withstands enormous amounts of damage," said the fifth voice.

"Ok, now how do I get out of this thing?" Ranma asked as he heard someone come outside.

"Just will it away," said Tal-Zeek.

With a flash of green, the outfit disappeared, leaving Ranma in his normal outfit. Ranma was about to leave when he thought of something.

"Wait, won't people recognize me?" he asked thinking that even with a new look the NWC would still be able to find him.

"No, there is a disguise field built into every ring to protect their bearer's identity. To hide your ring, just will it into disappearing," said the higher voice.

"Good-bye, young Ranma," said the second voice and Ranma felt them all leave.

"Ranma, dinner," called Kasumi.

Ranma took one last look up at the night sky before jumping to the ground and heading in. He had things to do before things got out of hand before he left.

* * *

Alright, how do you like it? I need to know how you like it, so please review everyone. The next chapter will fill in a little of Ranma's background and lay out the lines for Ranma's future.

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light Genma on fire. He he... I like fire. HA HA BURN GENMA BURN HA HA HA!!! Oh the fics over ok BYE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own nothing but the plot after this and that will be done by me personally. I got a few reviews complaining that I gave Ranma too much power too quickly. I agree that if he doesn't have a weakness, then it gets really cheap. But have no fear, Ranma will have at least one major weakness; don't ask me what because I won't tell you. It'll come out later in the story. And I'm sorry, all you die-hard Teen Titan comic fans, I'm using CN's Teen Titans because it's simpler and it's all I know. The first part of this chapter is a flashback/dream sequence thingy. If anything doesn't seem right, tell me and I'll try to fix it. That is, unless it's an integral part of my plot.

* * *

**The Green Stallion **

Ranma was training with a Master of Ninjitsu in northern Japan, when he saw a foreign man standing near by with a young boy about two years younger than him. As he was distracted by the two guests, the Master took the opportunity to knock him on his butt.

"Ranma, you must stay focused at all times!" he told Ranma harshly but with an ounce of concern. "I could have easily killed you while you were distracted."

"I'm sorry, Master. It won't happen again," Ranma said with his head bowed in shame.

The Master sighed as he looked at Ranma's sad face.

"Why don't you go show our young guest to the guest room next to yours? I need to talk to Bruce," the Master told him.

Ranma nodded and walked over to the two guests, walking as he was taught so he wouldn't leave any footprints on the soft dirt.

"Come with me, I'll show you where to stay," Ranma told the boy in Japanese.

At his puzzled look, Ranma though about it and tried again, this time in English.

"You come with me, I show where you stay," he told him in broken but passable English. Being on the road a lot made him pick up quite a few thing. Not everyone spoke Japanese but almost everyone spoke some English.

The boy nodded as he moved to follow Ranma, stopping to wave to the older man before jogging to catch up with his guide and hopefully future friend.

* * *

"I'm glad that you could make it," said the Master as the older man walked over to him.

"I take it that is the boy you wrote me about?" asked the man as he knelt down next to the Master.

"You always had a gift for figuring things out, Bruce. How is Gotham these days?" replied the Master uninterested but looking for something to ease into regular conversation.

"As chaotic as usual, Master." He said shaking his head. "Why did you ask me to come here?" Bruce asked, not beating around the bush and getting straight to the point.

The old man sighed as he looked out at where Ranma was showing the guest room to the young man; Bruce said his name was Dick Grayson in his letters. They had started a conversation on the way down and were starting to become friends already. The Master smiled at this. Ranma needed some friends his own age.

"I have the feeling that young Ranma is going to need your help in the years to come. Perhaps not soon, maybe not for many years, but he is. I feel it best for you to gain his trust while he still has some left in him. He will not be here for very much longer as there isn't much left for me to teach him," the Master told Bruce, shocking him with that last statement.

"You can't be serious," he told the Master unbelievingly. "It took me ten years to complete your training. He's been here, what, four months?"

"Five actually, but that isn't the point." He said scratching under his chin and looking up at the ceiling. "The point is that this child has the fastest learning curve I have ever witnessed. Just last week, I showed him one of my special techniques and in three days he had it down, not perfect, but down solid,"

Bruce whistled in admiration. He knew just how difficult the Master's special techniques were to get down and this boy did it in three days. That was something to earn his respect.

"What do you want me to do with him?" asked Bruce.

"I want you to help me train him, teach him some of the moves and techniques you have developed as Batman," the Master told him, looking him straight in the eye. Neither blinked as he mentioned Bruce was Batman.

Bruce sat back and thought about this. Even he could tell that the boy had potential, and his Master was never wrong about these sorts of things. He turned to face the Master with a serious look on his face.

"I'll do it." He said in an equally serious voice.

Two Months Later

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Ranma?" Bruce asked him carefully. "Dick and I would be happy to take you back to Gotham with us. We could always use someone of your talents cleaning up Gotham."

"I'm sure, Bruce," Ranma told him as his father motioned for him to hurry up. Ranma rolled his eyes at that.

Bruce sighed as he reached into his jacket. He didn't like this, but it was Ranma's choice to go with his father.

"Here, take this," Bruce told him, handing him a card. "You can contact me with the number on the card. It would help if you memorized the number, just in case," Bruce whispered the last part in case Genma either heard about or saw the card.

Ranma nodded, knowing his father, he'd destroy the card as soon as he found it. He slipped the card into his pocket and shook Bruce's hand before turning to Dick. They had gotten to be best friends while Bruce helped with his training. They were practically brothers.

"I'll miss you, man," Dick told Ranma in English as they shook hands.

"No worry. I see friend again someday and we fight. Ok?," said Ranma in English as well. Dick had tries to teach Ranma a little more English but little got through. He then shouldered his backpack and headed after his father.

* * *

Ranma was snapped out of his daydreams by the Guardians contacting him. He was currently practicing in the newly restored Dojo. Nabiki was tired of having it destroyed so Ranma offered to fix it up to save on construction. He quickly looked around, went outside, and jumped onto the roof. There, he lay down and meditated to establish a link.

"Hello, Ranma," said a new voice. This voice sounded of an elderly man, like a grandfather.

"Huh? Who are you? I don't recognize your voice," Ranma told him confused.

"I am one of the Guardian Elders. The group that found you was just one of many searching the universe. When they found you, they told the rest of us back on Oa before resuming watching you," the Elder told him.

"Ok, so what's up?" Ranma asked him.

"Straight to the point I see." Ranma practically 'saw' the small smile in his mind. "We have decided that you should seek training from your sector's current Green Lantern. His name is John Stewart and he's part of the Justice League of America. He is a very capable fighter, though he does lack imagination in the use of his powers," said the Elder thoughtfully.

"Ok, so how do I find him?" Ranma asked as he filed away the guy's name for future reference.

"That is for you to do on your own, Young Champion. Farewell," the Elder told him before leaving Ranma alone.

"Son of a…" Ranma muttered as he stood up. "The least he could have done was told me where to find this 'John' guy. Oh well. Guess it can't be helped now."

Ranma hopped down to the ground and headed in, grabbing his bath stuff. He check the bathroom for signs of occupation, such as a sign, steam, or voices. Seeing none, he went inside.

* * *

While Ranma was soaking in the furo, he thought of a way to find 'John' fairly easily. He smiled as he remembered something. He got out and changed before heading to his room. There, he pulled out his backpack and started to pull things that would have made any magician nod his head in appreciation. After a minute or so he pulled out a card from one of the side pockets. He smiled as he read the card.

"Wayne Enterprises."

* * *

"Hello?" Bruce asked as he answered his cell phone, just after a JLA meeting. Next to him, John stiffened as he received a telepathic message from the Guardians.

"Hey, Bruce. It's Ranma," said Ranma in English over the phone.

"Ranma, it's been awhile since we talked. What's up?" asked Bruce marginally surprised by his fluency in English. Then again he was a bright boy back then.

"I need your help," Ranma told him seriously. "I need to find a guy named John Stewart."

Bruce looked over at John and let a smirk form on his face. Batman was finding this amusing and he didn't even now what was going on.

"I think I can handle that. Why do you need to find him?" Bruce a.k.a. Batman asked with amusement in voice without a small amount of curiosity.

"I can trust you, right?" Ranma asked carefully. The past two years had taught him to be cautious with everything and everybody.

Bruce became even more curious at this question. Ranma had always trusted him. What on Earth could cause him to question that trust.

"Ranma, you can always trust me," Bruce told him seriously.

"Bruce, I've been chosen by a race known as the Guardians to be their Champion." Ranma said not trying to impress him in the slightest, merely informing Bruce Wayne. "I'm a Green Lantern," said Ranma finally.

Bruce took a quick look over at John and saw that he was conversing with one of the Guardians through his ring. Apparently, he was slightly surprised at the information he was being given.

"Ranma, I just got out of a meeting with the JLA. John is one of the members of the group," Bruce told him.

"That's right! You're Batman, I'd forgotten completely. I never thought that you'd join a group though," Ranma exclaimed. Ranma had forgotten in the two years he had been there. What with the rivals, the kidnappings, and the gods facing him in mortal combat one should forgive him for forgetting minor things like that.

"I'll explain things later, now where are you?" Bruce told Ranma.

"Why do you need to know that?" asked a curious and confused Ranma.

"It's so that the League's teleporters can pick you up and bring you here," Bruce explained.

"Ok, I've been staying at the Tendo Dojo in Nerima…."

* * *

As Bruce hung up, he was approached by two men, John Stewart and a man known only as the Question.

"Let me guess, that was my new trainee," John said to Bruce with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, John." Batman said putting away his phone. "His name is Ranma Saotome and he has had a tough life," Bruce told them seriously. He was slightly curious as to why the Question was here, but he brushed that thought off as there were more important things to worry about.

"What can you tell me about him, Bruce?" John asked as Bruce started heading towards the teleporters.

"Where to begin?" wondered Bruce. "Well, I first meet Ranma when my old Master wrote me a letter asking me to come visit him. It seemed he had a student with enormous potential. Well, I took Dick with me and…."

* * *

After telling them everything he knew about Ranma, Bruce settled down for the wait.

"A man that young and has been through things like that becoming a champion of the Green Lantern Corps? May I watch you train him? He sounds intriguing," asked the Question with serious curiosity.

"Sure thing, just don't do anything to disrupt his training," warned John.

"Very well, as you wish," replied the Question nodding his head.

Bruce just shook his head. He should have known that the Question would find Ranma interesting. Oh well.

* * *

Ranma sighed as he packed the last of his things into his bag. As he looked around the room, he realized for the first time, just how many memories he had here. He had spent the last two years here, the longest he had ever spent in one place since he was six. Ranma shouldered his pack, intending to leave with only a note to say good-bye. He hopped out his window, catching the overhang of the roof, and flipping up there. He sat down and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, a light surrounded him and he was gone from the planet.

* * *

ALL RIGHT!! Got Chapter 2 out already. Man, from here on out it's all me doin' this people. Good, bad? It's yer decision. See ya! 


End file.
